Sure Thing, Doc
by LillyBarnes
Summary: When the Mad Hatter loses his head, the man for the job to put it back on is none other than his friend, Dr. Frankenstein. It also just so happens to be the Hatter's birthday and he gets a little more than he bargained for. One-shot. Slash (don't like, don't read). Will write a sequel if requested to do so. Any and all reviews and/or constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!


AN: Just a little one-shot thing I came up with while bored. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! :)

* * *

"Hold still, won't you?" Asked the doctor, clearly irritated.

"Well, it kind'a hurts," replied his squirmy patient, in a wry tone.

"Stop moving and it won't hurt as much," the doctor said sternly before casually adding; "I'm almost finished anyway."

"Oh, thank _God_. Feels like I've been here for-"

"Stop talking. Please, Jefferson."

Jefferson, the impatient patient, huffed and shut his mouth. He hated silence. But, hated having his head fall off when he least needed it to more. If there was anything Jefferson had learned from Wonderland, it was that the Queen of Hearts was very touchy and loved to decapitate people. Thankfully, by magic, he was still able to live with his head off of his body but, of course, it never felt right in any sense. And, Doctor Victor Von Frankenstein had been building himself up _quite_ a reputation for being the most successful doctor in all the realms. It only seemed to be the most logical option to Jefferson that Dr. Frankenstein would be the one to go to for such an operation such as sewing back on a head. That, and the two of them were pretty good friends. Another plus.

He winced as the last stitch was sewn in and the thread was tugged tight into a fasten by the doctor behind him.

"Ah, there! All done. How do you feel?" Inquired the doctor as he walked around the operating table and to the front of his sitting patient, a proud smile playing on his thin lips.

Jefferson moved his head up and down, left to right and every which way one could move a human head and found that everything felt absolutely "Fantastic!" Jefferson exclaimed the answer, thrilled to have his body and mind as one again. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're quite welcome, m'lad. And, I must also thank you for allowing me to preform such a procedure. Never have I reattached a live head to its equally alive body."

"Sure thing, Doc." Jefferson grinned bright and hopped off the operating table. He was glad to be off of that thing. It was _far_ too stiff. He stretched out all his limbs, relishing in the dull pain it gave. Ah... having control of his own arms and legs felt amazing.

Dr. Frankenstein watched the mad hatter gleefully stretch with a smile. "Feels good to be back to your ol'self, doesn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't _believe_," Jefferson, the mad hat maker, answered. "Hey, " he took a break from stretching, and even jumping, and stood up straight, "really, thanks. I don't know how to thank you enough, really."

"My dear boy," began the doctor, "you needn't thank me. It was a, let's say, a gift. You didn't believe I forgot it was your birthday today, did you?"

"Heh." He actually forgot it was his own birthday. Losing his mind must've made him forget little things like that. "Yeah, well, _still_... thank you." He paused, "You know, I'm kind'a surprised, actually? Even I forgot it was my own birthday today..."

"Did you? Odd... Though, you have been through a lot the past few days. I doubt your birthday was one of the first things you thought of when you woke and one of the last before you slept. If it makes it seem all the more real, I'll properly wish you a happy birthday. If you'd like."

The patient tilted his head to a side, confused. Was there a _proper_ way to wishing someone a happy day of birth? Or did you just sing to them? Or something?

The doctor took a few steps toward Jefferson and put a hand on his shoulder, "Happy birthday, Jefferson, my friend."

_Pfff_, that was it?

His disappointment must have been obvious, because the doctor frowned. Oops. Jefferson smiled softly and, in an apologetic voice, said his thanks.

The doctor inched himself toward Jefferson again, to the point at which they were mere centimeters away from another. The mad hatter stared with thickly-lined, cerulean blue eyes into the man of science's paler, non-lined blue-green eyes. What was he doing? Why was he so clo-

Before he could finish his own thoughts, Doc had gingerly pressed his lips to Jeff's own. Testing, it seemed, if that would be alright for him to do with the hatter. However, the hatter was honestly a little surprised and didn't know how to react immediately. So, instead of doing anything, he stood still.

The doctor must have taken that as a silent okay, because he did it _again_! With a little more strength this time, too. Jefferson blinked rapidly, trying to decide what to do. He could push the man off, yes, but he was a friend and pushing him away, he feared, would only hurt his feelings. He didn't want to hurt his friend. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted him _kissing_ him, either. Jefferson reluctantly applied pressure back. Thinking that, if he did, maybe the doc would be satisfied enough to stop.

Boy howdy, was he _wrong_! Instead of stopping, the man of science slid his pale and skilled hands up around his patient's neck. He grazed the stitches with the tips of his fingers lightly, sending an odd tingle through the patient's body. At least Jefferson now knew for sure all his nerve endings still worked... The issue that the doc was still kissing him remained, however.

The mad hatter pressed his palms against the doctor's shoulders, prepared to shove. But, something kept him from actually going through with it. And, instead, he slipped his hands down and clasped them behind the man's back; bringing their bodies closer together.

It took a moment for Jefferson to process that it was _he_ who was leading the kiss now. But, _why_? He wasn't ever attracted to men, let alone his friend... Could he have thought wrong? He had to suppose so, seeing as it _was_ he who was kissing the doc now rather than the doc kissing him.

Jefferson stopped and pulled his head away, feeling that this really was all far too much. "I... can't, Doc," he mumbled, eyes closed.

The doctor's blonde brows knitted together. As far as he was concerned, everything was fine. What caused it suddenly to not? "What's the matter? And, please... you know you can call me Victor."

"I just..." How could he explain to his friend that he didn't share the same feelings? He shook his head. He wouldn't put doc-Victor-through that. "I just... wasn't prepared for that, I guess. Sorry..."

Victor shushed Jefferson, a hand going up to stroke a cheek. "It's fine..." He assured softly. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Well, there was a relief. Still, his heart ached. He felt like he was breaking up with him. He had never even taken the guy out to dinner, yet he felt he was already stomping on his pretty little heart. Jefferson sighed. His eyes were open now but they avoided looking up at Victor. He didn't want to see if he was right about the whole hurting his feelings thing...

Seeing Jefferson like this made the doctor step away and clear his throat. He was fairly positive that a few moments ago, there wasn't a problem at all. But, now... maybe he _had_ gone too far too quick. He straightened his spine, posture near perfection and calmly said, "Maybe you should go home to Grace. Celebrate with her." The doctor smiled. "You can visit me tomorrow, anyway," he stated with a hopeful note threading itself through the words.

Jefferson finally lifted those cerulean eyes of his to Victor. A small smile surfaced on his face. Maybe with a little more thought and a little more time, he could figure out all the feelings he had. What few there were. Or, rather, he could find what was there but never revealed itself. Besides, he did need to go home to Grace. It had been three days since he was home last and he missed her more than anything. He could come back to tomorrow, anyway.

"Sure thing, Doc."


End file.
